Jugadas Del Destino
by CeciPotter12
Summary: Ginny y Harry son una pareja feliz y perfecta, Ginny esta embarazada de James el día del parto, algo terrible pasara... 2 años despúes, la Jugarreta llegara a su fin. Lean y Comenten Los quiero!
1. Chapter 1

Ginny estaba muy contenta, tendría al hijo que siempre quizó y el padre era el chico al que siempre amo.

Esa mañana, Harry había ido al trabajo, un elfo domestico se había quedado en la casa, ya que la pelirroja salió con Hermione a comprar.

La noche llego rápido. Eran más o menos las 21:30 hras, Ginny estaba en la cocina de Grimiauld Place, tarareando una canción, cuando oyo la puerta.

Harry James Potter, un chico de 23 años, entraba por la puerta.

En sus ojos verdes esmeralda se notaba cierta preocupación:

- ¿Harry?- pregunto Ginny con una sonrisa, Harry se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina y le rodeo la cintura con sus brazos, luego acaricio el vientre de su esposa: era enorme y tan hermoso:

- ¿Cómo estan los amores de mi vida?- pregunto el azabache, Ginny sonrió, jamás dejaría de amar a ese hombre:

- Pues James acaba de patear, así que… Creo que quiere decir que esta bien… Y yo estoy muy bien amor… ¿Cómo estás tu?- pregunto Ginny, Harry solto un soplido quejoso:

- Pues tuve un día muy complicado… Mucho trabajo, muchos casos… ya sabes- dijo, Ginny lo beso y lo miro a los ojos, se le ocurrió algo y riendo le dijo:

- Tengo antojo-, Harry rápidamente se fue a buscar su capa de viaje, se acerco a Ginny nuevamente y le tomo la mano:

- ¿Qué quiere mi princesita?-

- Tengo antojo de ti- le confeso riendo picaramente, Harry se ruborizo, sonrió y la atrajo hacea el, la miro y la beso.

Luego de minutos (quizas horas) se separaron sonrientes. Aunque al ver a Ginny tan feliz, a Harry de golpe se le vino la imagen de lo que le sucedió antes de regresar a su casa y se le formo un nudo en el estomago. Ginny lo noto, la mirada esmeralda despedía miedo y preocupación:

- ¿Qué te paso, Harry?- pregunto Ginny preocupada, la pelirroja lo conocía muy bien y estaba segura que le había pasado algo feo. El azabache nego con la cabeza, pero al ver la mirada insistente de Ginny, confeso:

- Es que… Esta tarde me encontre con Cho- al oirlo decir eso, el semblante de la pelirroja se ensombreció:

- Tranquila… No es nada raro… Ella me encontro a mi… Pero no venía sola… Estaba con su esposo Draco y con Romilda… Romilda Vane- añadio Harry, Ginny quedo pasmada, ¿Qué hacían Cho, Draco y la zorra de Romilda, tras su esposo?:

- Y bueno… me acorralaron- explico Harry, Ginny se tapo la boca con las manos:

- Me dijeron que si no te dejaba… Algo muy feo te iba a pasar a ti y al bebe…- acabo Harry con la voz quebrada, Ginny lo abrazo y quedo pensativa: ¿Para que querría Cho, que Harry se separe de ella, si ella estaba casada con Draco… Y el mismisimo Draco estaba ahí presente escuchando…?:

- Tranquilo Harry… Estoy tranquila, por que se que ellos no dañarían ni a una mosca… Y menos a mi… ¡Que vengan! Van a ver lo que es la furia Weasley- dijo Ginny, lo ultimo divertida. Harry se separo de ella y la abrazo:

- Ginny… Nunca dudes lo mucho que te amo… Y espero que me perdones por ser un idiota al no haberte notado antes en Hogwarts…- se disculpo Harry, sinceramente, Ginny temió el tono de su voz, parecía una despedida:

- ¡Por Dios, Potter! No me asustes… Y si me hubieras notado antes… Yo estaría embarazada a los 16 años… - replico, Harry rió, su expresión cambio, ahora estaba mas calmado y más tranquilo, la preocupación se había ido.

- ¿Qué cocino mi princesa, hoy?- pregunto Harry, Ginny rio nerviosamente y saco carne del horno:

- Un pequeño pollo al horno- respondió, los ojos esmeraldas del azabache pedían a gritos un pedazo de ese pollo. Le hizo gracia esa expresión de Harry:

- Te estas pareciendo cada vez mas un Weasley- rió ella divertida, el oji verde se encogió de hombros:

- Sin estar embarazado, creo que me agarrara antojos a mi- dijo este, Ginny rió y le sirvió una porción de pollo, que el ojiverde deboró rapidamente.

- ¿Qué es ese olor?- pregunto Harry, cuando habían terminado de comer. Ginny se levanto y una vez más se dirigió al horno, lo abrió y de el saco una tarta de melaza. Harry parecía niño de 3 años:

- Ginny, yo quiero yo quiero tarta- pidió el, con el plato en la mano, a Ginny se le hizo tan tierna esa imagen, que antes de servirle, le dio un beso muy tierno, que a Harry lo descoloco:

- ¿Sabes Ginny? Tuve la mejor suerte del mundo… Una esposa perfecta y un hijo perfecto de la mujer perfecta a la que amo- termino el, Ginny se enterneció y lo abrazo:

- Te amo Ginny- dijo Harry:

- Siempre- respondió Ginny, y luego al unisono dijeron:

- Hasta el final-


	2. Chapter 2

**Cumpleaños, Parto y \'Muerte\'.**

Habían pasado 2 meses de esa 'amenaza'. Las cosas estaban aun tranquilas.

Esa mañana era un hermoso día del 31 de julio, el cumpleaños de Harry James Potter, cumplía 24 años. El azabache se levanto adormilado y miro a un costado, Ginny no estaba, sonrió.

Lentamente se dirigió al baño, se lavo la cara y los dientes… Al terminar se miro al espejo, sus ojos verdes brillaban. Ya nose reconocía. El chico flacucho quedo en el pasado, Harry era un hombre, con una buena dotaciónde músculos distribuidos. Rió al pensar el día en que pidió matrimonio a Ginny, los Weasley (Ron) no le hablaron una semana y luego cuando se enteraron de que el se había acostado con su hermanita, recibió un duro golpe, por parte de todos los Weasley, menos el Sr. Arthur y Percy.

Contento al recordar viejos tiempos, se dirigió a la cocina, cuando vio a Ginny, le deslumbró la belleza que despedía esa mañana, esa mañana y siempre.

La pelirroja sonrió abiertamente cuando lo vio mirarla así, se acerco hasta su esposo y le dio un hermoso y calido beso, como muchas veces se habían dado. Cada beso que se daban, parecía el primero y cada vez que Harry la besaba, el amor de el hacía ella, aumentaba.

Ginny dejo un paquete sobre la mesa, Harry arqueo las cejas:

- ¿Y esto?- pregunto mirando el paquete, Ginny nego divertida:

- ¿Crees que no te compraría un regalo?- pregunto incredula, Harry hizo memoria, pero aun así no lograba recordar, el por que de ese regalo:

- Pero… ¿regalo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué he hecho bien?-

- ¡Harry Potter! ¿No recordaste que hoy es tu cumpleaños?- pregunto asombrada de que alguien pueda olvidar su cumpleaños, Harry se dio cuenta de que ese día era 31 de julio, cumplía 24, se quedo asombrado de no haberlo recordado:

- ¡Oh por Merlín! Lo olvide- exclamo riendo, Ginny nego la cabeza divertida y se acerco para darle un beso en la frente:

- Feliz Cumpleaños- le susurro, Harry sonrió y abrió el paquete. Era un hermoso retrato de sus padres saludando y ellos dos, con la vestimenta del Quidditch:

- ¡Vaya!... Gracias Ginny- le agradeció con lagrimas a punto de escaparse, Ginny se acerco y se sento sobre sus piernas y lo abrazo:

- Te amo Harry, jamás lo dudes-

- Te amo Ginny… Te prometo que siempre te amare-

- Espero que cumplas tu promesa…- rió Ginny, Harry sonrió, esa mujer era su alma gemela, no entendía como pudo ser tan idiota, al haber salido con otras.

- La Familia, vendrá esta noche… Cerca de las 8… Quieren saludarte y como siempre, cenar- hizo un gesto y se levanto, Harry rió y tomo el periodico, esa mañana comenzó perfectamente.

- Potter… ¿te olvidaste de tu cumpleaños?- pregunto George riendo, Molly le dirigió una mirada de desden que lo hizo ponerse serio:

- Es que tu hermana me hace olvidarme de todo- respondió Harry en broma, aunque esa frase tenía toda la razón, ella era la razón por la que el seguía con vida:

- ¡REPITE ESO POTTER!- bramo Charlie, desde un rincón, Arthur rió y le explico:

- Charlie, están casados… Dejalos en paz, George deja de molestar… y Ron, deja de comer ¡Merlín!-, Ron miro a todos con cara de yo no fui y camino hacía Harry, lo abrazo y le entrego un paquetito:

- Espero que te guste- le sonrió. Luego de discutir 5 minutos, de que no hacía falta regalar nada, Harry abrió el regalo, era una fotografía de ellos tres (Harry, Ron y Hermione) y detrás , Hogwarts. Era una imagen sin movimiento, así que eso era obra de Hermione:

- Gracias Ron y Hermione- les agradeció Harry abrazandolos, Hermione rió, Harry nunca cambiaría la modestia.

- Los demás regalos los abrire despúes… Es que quiero estar ahora con la familia- explico Harry sonriente. Todos iban poniendo la mesa: Fleur, Victorie, Molly y Hermione miraban el vientre de Ginny, que estaba enorme y de vez en cuando, soltaban suspiros que enternecían a cualquiera, George bromeó sobre esto:

- ¿Sabes Ron? Creo que Hermione quiere un hijo-, las orejas de Ron, jamás estuvieron tan coloradas, miro a George con mirada asesina y luego a Harry, como si el tuviera la culpa. Ambos rieron:

- Ya esta la comida- anunció Molly.

La comida estaba deliciosa, como todas las comidas Weasley. La noche la pasaron entre risas y bromas, el centro siempre eran Ron y Hermione, que ambos, colorados como tomates, miraban a George como un perro mira a un enemigo.

De pronto, se oyó un quejido proveniente de la cocina, era Ginny, luego grito:

- ¡HARRY JAMES POTTER EVANS WEASLEY!-, todos miraron a Harry, ni el sabía que tenía tantos apellidos. Pensó en que pudo haber echo mal, mitad corriendo, mitad caminando se dirigió a la cocina, Ginny estaba sentada y sudaba:

- ¡Ginevra! ¿Pero que demonios te pasa?- se acerco Harry, Ginny le apreto el brazo y lo miro a los ojos:

- Se rompió… Se rompió la bolsa- dijo casi sin aliento, Harry ahogo un grito de felicidad, todos los Weasley se acercaron y Molly y Fleur lagrimearon contentas:

- ¡Vamos a San Mungo! Rapido- dijo Hermione, todos asintieron. Harry alzó a Ginny en brazos y la coloco en el auto, en la parte trasera y a gran velocidad se dirigió al hospital. Iba a ser papa, el día de su cumpleaños, ese era el día mas feliz de su vida.

- A la Sra. Potter la trasladamos a la Sala de Parto, ya esta a punto de dar a luz.- anunció la sanadora, luego miro a Harry y frunció el ceño:

- Sr. Potter ¿Qué hace aquí?, Ginny lo esta llamando a gritos- anunció, el azabache asustado, casi cayendose, se dirigió a la sala de parto, acompañado de las risas de los Weasley, al verlo tan nervioso.

- ¡POTTER! Te estube llamando… No lo lograre, no lo podre traer al mundo- lloriqueo Ginny, Harry nego con la cabeza y le tomo la mano:

- Claro que puedes Ginevra Molly Potter, tu puedes… ¡Es nuestro hijo! Nuestro Potter Weasley- al oír eso, la pelirroja se emociono, 'Potter Weasley', nunca se imagino que esos apellidos irían juntos, al mirar a Harry y ver ese brillo en sus ojos, pujo más fuerte de lo que podía. Así estuvieron varios minutos y quizás horas, hasta que un pequeño llanto de bebe se escucho en la sala. Ginny se recosto rendida y con lagrimas surcando su rostro, apreto la mano de su esposo, este agarro un paño humedo y le seco el sudor del rostro. Una de las sanadoras lo llamo, este se acerco a una cunita que estaba cerca, James Sirius Potter, se chupaba el dedo y lo miraba. Harry sonrió y miro a la sanadora, esta asintió con la cabeza, y el azabache lo alzo en brazos, era tan chico y a la vez tan grande, era la copia exacta de ellos dos. Con el cabello algo pelirrojo, pero con una mezcla de negro, sus ojitos eran color chocolate claros, como los de su madre. Harry se acerco hasta la cama de Ginny, esta lo alzo en brazos y lo acuno, Harry beso la frente de su esposa y salió de la sala con lagrimas en los ojos:

- Ya nació James Sirius- anunció, los Weasley saltaron y festejaron de alegría, abrazaron a Harry, este miro su reloj y en ese momento, daban las 12, que anunciaba el 1ero. de agosto, lo que daba a entender que su hijo nació el mismo día que el.

- ¿Le pueden poner: George James Sirius o James Sirius George?- empezó a decir George, la Sra. Weasley le negaba con la cabeza desde un extremo, enojada, Ron reía y Hermione dijo:

- Pero si eso no pega ni con Goma de Pegar-, todos la miraron extrañados y esta nego con la cabeza mirando de reojo a Harry, que reía.

Al entrar en el dormitorio en donde cambiaron a Ginny, esta estaba con la cuna al lado y toda cambiada, Harry se acerco y la beso.

- Vas a matarme Harry… Pero… Tengo antojo- le dijo Ginny apenada, mirando ruborizada a su esposo, este nego con la cabeza sonriente:

- Todo para mi reina… ¿Qué desea?- pregunto, la pelirroja sonrió ampliamente:

- Helado de chocolate y menta- respondió, Harry hizo una señal con las manos y salió de la habitación.

Pasaron 2 horas y Harry no volvía, Ginny empezaba a ponerse nerviosa y Hermione no ayudaba mucho:

- Pero si la heladeria esta aquí cerca de San Mungo- se quejo esta, Ginny se mordió el labio inferior y Molly le dirigió una severa mirada a Hermione. De pronto se oyó a un sanador, parecía ser el jefe, y su rostro no auguraba nada bueno, miro a la familia y dijo:

- Lo siento… Pero… ¿Ron Weasley esta aquí?-, Ron asintió y el sanador le indico salir de la habitacion, todos lo miraron con temor.

Caminaron sin decir una palabra, llegaron a un pasillo y entraron a un oscuro lugar, Ron tuvo frio y casi no veía nada, hasta que encendió la luz.

El lugar de por si, era raro. Había un gran (lo que parecía) armarío, con cajones grandes. Ron pensó que ahí se ponían los materiales para hacer operaciones, o quizás las pociones:

- Hace frío aquí- dijo Ron, para romper el silencio, el sanador lo miro seriamente y asintió:

- Claro… Esto es una morgue- respondió sin mas, Ron palideció. El Sanador, se acerco a uno de los cajones y pidió a Ron que se acerque, el pelirrojo temblando de miedo se acerco, su corazón empezo a encojerse y un nudo en el estomago se formo: ¿para que lo traería?:

- Bueno… Esto se suele hacer solo en Hospitales Muggles… Pero como no había nadie y no tiene ningún familiar, creímos que usted Sr. Weasley, le puede dar el debido entierro que se merece- acabo el sanador, poniendose un guante, Ron se imagino a la Tia Muriel, aunque le resultaba raro. Cuando el sanador abrió el cajon, Ron se llevo la sorpresa más grande de su vida: Duro, blanco, sin expresión alguna, solo de paz, estaba ahí… Harry, su mejor amigo, Harry Potter, eso debía ser un error:

- Es un error… El fue en su auto a…

- Tuvo un choque. Cuando nos avisaron, ya fue demasiado tarde… Lo lamento, Sr. Weasley, Harry James Potter ha muerto- dijo el sanador con tristeza, el pelirrojo abrió los ojos como platos y luego miro a Harry, las lagrimas se escurrían por las mejillas, no quería ver más, le indico al sanador que cierre el 'cajón' y corrió afuera. Le faltaba el aire, todo giraba a su alrededor, no tenía idea de lo que pasaba. Todo había sido rápido y tan doloroso.

Camino a grandes zancadas, las lagrimas seguían cayendo sobre su rostro, quería gritar, quería romper cosas, pero debía ir con su hermana… inventar algo… todavía no podía decirselo.

Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Ginny, tomo aire. Al entrar, corriendo se dirigió hacía su hermanita menor y la abrazo con la tristeza más infinita en el mundo:

- Ginny… Yo te cuidare siempre hermana… Siempre estaremos a tu lado… Tu familia te ama y lo sabes- le dijo, Hermione lo vio llorar y se asusto, todos los Weasley se miraron extrañados, Ron miro a todos y Ginny palideció:

- Ron… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué sucede?... ¿Qué me escondes?- pregunto nerviosa, Ron nego con la cabeza, sonrió y salió de la habitación seguido por Hermione, el pelirrojo estaba muy nervioso:

- ¡Por Merlín, Ron! ¿Qué paso?- le pregunto la castaña asustada, Ron la miro y la abrazo con fuerza, llorando sin consuelo:

- Harry… Hermione, es Harry- se lamento Ron, con la voz completamente quebrada. La castaña lo miro:

- ¿Se escapo? ¿Ha huído?- pregunto, aunque no muy convencida, Ron nego con la cabeza y la miro:

- No… Harry ha… Harry ha muerto- confeso, Hermione palideció y tomo asiento.


End file.
